Never
by bertiebert
Summary: Magnus and Alec never want to let go.


Alec lurched up in bed, panting, sweating, and disoriented. The nightmare suddenly came flooding back to him, and tears welled up in his eyes. He vaulted out of bed, pulling on a sweater. He jammed his feet in his boots, lacing them quickly and sloppily. His light blue pajama pants whipped around his strong legs as he sprinted all the way from the Institute to the one place he honestly felt safe and at home.

He knocked rapidly and didn't let up until the door was yanked open.

Seeing Alec's flushed and tear-streaked face, Magnus' anger diminished.

"Alec? Darling, what's wrong?" He asked anxiously, pulling his boyfriend into his warm apartment and out of the cold winter weather.

Alec broke down again, throwing himself into Magnus' arms. Alec buried his face in Magnus' neck, gripping him tightly. Magnus had only ever seen Alec lose it like this a few times; something had to be terribly wrong.

Magnus pulled Alec into the small den, sitting with him on the couch. Alec's entire body shook with the bone-chilling cold outside, and his sobs. Magnus left Alec's side for only a moment to retrieve one of his dressing gowns and a blanket. He pulled the gown on Alec and wrapped them both in the blanket. He held Alec as he cried, waiting for him to eventually calm.

Alec sniffled and wiped his nose on his hand. He rested his head on Magnus' chest, and felt his boyfriend's hand stroke his hair soothingly.

"What's the matter, Alec?" Magnus asked him comfortingly, kissing his head.

"You'll laugh at me," Alec whimpered.

"Never," Magnus promised.

Alec peered up at his lover, and Magnus pressed his lips to his forehead. It was a loving and comforting gesture that both of them loved to come from the other. It made them feel loved and gave them a sense of security.

"I had a nightmare," Alec whispered, and buried his face in Magnus' chest at the thought of the horrible dream.

"Shhhh," Magnus soothed, smoothing Alec's hair back. "It's all right, biscuit. I'm here; you're safe."

Alec shook with the fear that the dream would come true, and fisted Magnus' shirt in his hand. He clung to the warlock like he was the last thing in his life, and he never wanted to let go.

"What happened in your nightmare, sweetheart?" Magnus coaxed, hoping to be of some help and comfort to the shaking young man in his arms.

"It was like when we were going to Idris, and you were opening the Portal. We were fighting the demons, but instead of Simon getting hurt..." Alec trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"Who got hurt, Alec?" Magnus prodded, smoothing his hair back again, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You," Alec whispered, and let out a muffled and distressed wail.

"I'm right here, Alec. I'm here with you, darling. Nothing could take me away from you," Magnus promised his sobbing boyfriend, cradling his head in his hand.

Alec calmed eventually, and choked out the rest of the dream. "No one could save you... You died in my arms. It was horrible!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Magnus hushed, pressing kisses all over Alec's flushed and wet face. "But I'm right here. I'm alive, breathing, and you're laying on me. I'm perfectly safe, and you know nothing could ever keep me away from you."

Alec peeled open his eyes, staring into the concerned green-gold eyes of the warlock he loved to the moon and back. He nodded slowly, finally understanding that he was safe and in Magnus' arms. That Magnus was safe and living.

Alec's hand shook as he shoved away Magnus' emerald green dressing gown, and laid his hand over Magnus' heart, feeling it beat. Magnus traced soothing patterns on the young Shadowhunter's back, hoping to calm him. It worked and soon enough, Alec was dozing off against his chest. The warlock finally let his sleepiness claim him, and slept the rest of the night on the couch with the one person he loved to the moon and back.

---

Magnus was awakened by a rough trembling. He realized that it was Alec. The warlock eased himself out from under Alec, lowering him onto the couch. He brushed the Shadowhunter's hair off his forehead, and jerked his hand back.

_He's so hot!_ Magnus thought, surprised.

Well, he had run all the way to Magnus' apartment in the freezing cold, and Clary was showing signs of being sick back at the Institute.

"Oh, Alec," Magnus whispered, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

As Alec was roused from his sleep by the uncontrollable shivering, he looked up at Magnus, tears wanting to well up and cloud his sight. But Magnus was faster. He hushed Alec and wiped his tears away, kissing him lovingly, comfortingly, and briefly.

"It's all right, Alec. Shhhh," he soothed, and Alec gripped Magnus' neck, crushing their mouths together.

Magnus tensed, shocked, and tried to pull away, but Alec's fingers dug into his neck. It started to hurt, and Magnus knew that he'd have bruises there.

"Alec," he mumbled into the kiss, his fingers finding no purchase in pulling his boyfriend's hand off his neck.

He bit back a moan of pain, and tried again to yank away. Alec pulled away suddenly, and Magnus' neck was freed. Alec was about to say something, when he spotted Magnus' fingers lightly brushing the quickly forming marks on his neck. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

"By the Angel--Magnus, I'm so sorry," Alec pleaded, his eyes flashing with concern and self-hate.

"It's fine, Alec," Magnus soothed. "They don't hurt."

Alec shook his head. "No, don't try to tell me that. I know they hurt. I can't believe I hurt you."

Magnus, kneeling next to the couch, sat back on his heels. He looked down at his hands, unsure what to say. He was Magnus-freaking-Bane, he should no what to say. But with Alec, he never knew what to say. The Shadowhunter always left him at a loss for words.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Magnus finally asked.

_What a lame way to make conversation, Magnus_, he thought to himself.

"Whatever you want is fine," Alec mumbled.

Magnus glanced up at Alec, and noticed something sparkle on his cheek in the sunlight that streamed in through the curtains. Magnus sat up and kissed the tear away, making Alec smile. Magnus smiled back, and pressed his lips to Alec's. They kissed languidly for a few moments, until both their stomachs rumbled. They laughed at they pecked each other on the lips before Magnus helped Alec up.

"Come on, little Shadowhunter. I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast," Magnus said, half dragging and half carrying Alec into the kitchen.

"I'm not little!" Alec cried, grinning despite himself.

Magnus pulled Alec flush against him, and looked down at his Shadowhunter. "Yes, you are. Look, you have to look up to meet my eyes."

Alec growled and buried his face in Magnus' shoulder. "But being little means I can do this."

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, and pulled him even closer. "Always," he murmured.

And there they stood, a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder, in Magnus' kitchen clinging to each other as if they were the only thing keeping them alive and they never wanted to let go.

**

* * *

Soooo.....how'd you like it? I'm happy with this one. I hope you are too!**

**CFD**


End file.
